For Life
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Sehun benar-benar merasakan perubahan itu dimana dunianya menjadi gelap, tidak terarah. Rasa kehilangan yang membuatnya frustasi sanggup melenyapkan akal sehatnya. Yang hanya dia inginkan adalah Luhan-nya bisa kembali. Kembali dalam pelukannya. HunHan/GS/T/OS


**Date : Seoul, South Korea. Winter 25 Desember 2016.**

Dalam suasana dingin musim ini, mungkin untuk sebagian orang akan terasa hangat saat hatinya dipeluk oleh sebuah kebahagiaan. Tawa yang saling berderai, kebersamaan bersama seorang terkasih saat natal tiba seakan mampu mencairkan butiran salju untuk berubah menjadi tetes embun sejuk yang menenangkan hati. Namun bagaimana jika hati itu terperangkap dalam kebekuan? Terasa semakin dingin setiap waktu, tanpa kau tau cara untuk menyelamatkannya dari kehancuran.

Dan itulah yang kini sosok pria itu rasakan. Dia sudah mencoba untuk menyelamatkan hatinya yang beku dari sebuah kehancuran, walau dia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa tidak ada cara apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hatinya agar kembali menghangat. Karena satu matahari kecil di dalam hidupnya telah redup, dan kini hanya tersisa butiran salju yang selalu jatuh, menimbun hatinya semakin tinggi dalam kedinginan yang hampa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-For Life-**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Winter 03 Desember 2016.**

Tirai berwarna putih itu tersingkab. Membiarkan bias redup dari matahari yang bersembunyi menyapa wajah cantik seorang wanita yang tersenyum lebar ketika melihat butiran putih jatuh dari langit menyentuh hamparan rumput hijau yang telah melayu di bawah sana.

Pagi yang terlihat kelabu tidak membuatnya menghilangkan senyum cerianya karena untuknya salju adalah satu alasan pasti untuknya merasa bahagia. Kaki kecilnya yang tak beralaskan apapun melangkah, menghampiri ranjang besar di mana sesosok pria tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Jemarinya yang pendek bermain jahil di wajah tampan yang terukir sempurna itu, sebelum sang pemilik merasa terusik oleh tingkah wanitanya yang justru merasa senang ketika melihat sepasang mata sipit itu terbuka.

Sebuah senyuman yang tak asing menyambut penglihatan Sehun. Dan senyuman itu adalah pusat dari dunianya, dunia Sehun. Sang matahari di hidup Sehun, dia adalah Luhan..

"Salju pertama tiba Sehun."

Suara itu lembut memasuki telinga Sehun. Dia terdiam sejenak dan sebagai tanggapan ia merespon dengan sebuah anggukan. "Salju pertama selalu datang untukmu, Luhan."

Wanita itu tersenyum semakin lebar, menunjukan gigi kecilnya yang berada di balik belah bibir pink-nya. "Ayo bangun. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Luhan beranjak dari ranjang, bergegas keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Sehun yang menoleh pada tirai jendela yang tertutup.

"Salju pertama, Luhan."

.

.

Rompi berwarna grey dengan motif hitam lurus membalut ketat kemeja putih dan dasi hitam yang terikat sempurna di dalamnya. Menampilkan betapa proporsional-nya tubuh seorang Oh Sehun, pria muda berusia dua puluh enam tahun dengan segudang pencapaian tingginya di dunia bisnis. Tak ada yang meragukan kepintarannya sebagai CEO. Dia salah satu pria di Korea yang sangat patut diperhitungkan karena selain otaknya yang penuh dengan ide cemerlang wajahnya pun bagai wariasan seorang pangeran. Tak ada wanita yang tidak mendambakan dirinya, tapi hatinya hanya terikat pada satu wanita, dan itu sudah sejak dulu.

"Makan dulu sarapanmu, Sehun."

Mata Sehun mengikuti pergerakan ribut Luhan yang tengah menyajikan dua gelas susu di atas meja. Mengangkat roti panggang, mengambil selai, piring, pisau dan semua yang dibutuhkan sebelum menatanya dengan rapi di depan Sehun.

Satu kursi lain Luhan tarik, bersebrangan dengan Sehun. Masih tersenyum satu roti ia ambil dan ia oleskan selai kacang secara merata lalu meletakannya di atas piring milik Sehun. "Makanlah.. kau membutuhkan tenaga untuk mencari uang."

Mendengar itu kekehan lembut lolos dari bibir Sehun. Dia menatap Luhan, ikut tersenyum dan mulai memakan roti yang telah disajikan untuknya. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku bisa sarapan setelah kau pergi bekerja. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu seperti ini." Pipinya ia tangkup, sikunya menopang di atas meja dengan garis senyuman yang tak pernah hilang.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu menghabiskan semua roti di atas piringnya.

.

.

Rapat di dalam ruangan itu berlangsung tenang. Saling membahas rencana kedepan untuk membuat perusahaan menjadi lebih maju dan sukses. Sehun tengah mengutarakan pendapatnya sebagai seorang pemimpin di depan layar besar yang menampilkan gerafik perusahaan, namun penjelasannya terhenti saat ponsel miliknya di atas meja panjang yang melingkar berbunyi berisik.

"Baek.. kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Hah?" Wanita yang Sehun sebut melirik bingung pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ini bukan waktu untuknya mengajukan pendapat, jadi apa yang..

"Ponselku. Kau tidak dengar kalau ponselku berdering? Tolak telpon dari siapapun yang masuk."

"Ponsel?" Secara reflek wanita itu mengulang, dengan wajahnya yang masih kebingungan.

"Di atas meja."

Dia segera beranjak menuju tempat duduk Sehun, sementara pria itu melanjutkan penjelasannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyentuh ponselnya hanya untuk menemukan tidak ada satupun panggilan masuk di sana.

.

.

Selesai rapat Sehun berjalan, beriringan dengan sekretaris yang juga bersetatus sebagai sahabatnya sejak Senior High School dulu. Tangannya dengan erat menggenggam benda pipih, mencek panggilan masuk di sana.

"Siapa yang sedang kau hubungi?" Sudah terbiasa bagi mereka untuk berbahasa in-formal walaupun tengah di lingkungan kantor, karena yang utama bukanlah itu, yang terpenting adalah kualitas pekerjaan.

"Mengirimkan pesan. Luhan marah karena aku tidak mengangkat telponnya tadi."

Perkataan itu amat terdengar lancar saat keluar dari bibir Sehun, sebagaimana langkah kaki pria itu yang terasa ringan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung diam.

.

.

 **Winter 09 Desember 2016.**

Baekhyun mengemas kotak bekal berisi berbagai makanan yang sengaja ia buat sejak subuh tadi. Tujuannya sekarang adalah ke apartemen Sehun, kebetulan ini adalah hari minggu dan dia berniat untuk menemani Sehun seharian.

Mobilnya terpakir di luar. Dia memasuki lift dan menuju kamar apartemen yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Password-nya pun sudah menempel di luar kepala Baekhyun, tanggal lahir Luhan dan itu belum berubah. Tas selempangannya ia letakan di atas meja. Dia berjalan tanpa alas kaki karena entah sandal rumah yang biasa terletak di depan pintu menghilang kemana.

Dapur yang memang satu ruangan dengan tempat makan adalah tempat pertama yang Baekhyun singgahi. Saat dia menghubungi Sehun beberapa menit lalu pria itu mengatakan sedang berada di luar sebentar dan akan kembali dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, jadi Baekhyun berniat untuk menyiapkan semuanya terlebih dulu agar saat Sehun tiba pria itu bisa langsung memakannya.

Empat kotak bekal itu Baekhyun letakan di atas meja pantri. Beberapa hari ini Sehun terlihat kurang sehat dan dia harap makanan rumahan buatannya bisa sedikit membuat pria itu membaik. Setelah selesai menatanya di piring Baekhyun bermaksud memindahkannya ke meja lain, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua piring kosong, dua pasang sendok, garpu yang masih bersih serta selai roti tertata rapi di sana.

Itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam tidak bergerak dan lagi-lagi matanya mulai membasah tanpa terkendali.

.

.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Sehun muncul di depan Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk di atas kursi kayu. "Waahh.. kau membawa ini?" Matanya sontak berbinar melihat berbagai makanan tersaji menggiurkan di atas meja.

"Ya, aku sengaja membuatnya untuk.. kalian."

Senyuman Sehun kian melebar, berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman Baekhyun yang meredup. "Ayo duduk, Lu." Kursi lain ia tarik dan dengan senang Luhan yang sejak tadi ia gandeng mendudukkan diri di sana, tepat di antara Baekhyun dan Sehun. "Hanya dua?" Dengan bingung Sehun mendorong satu piring di depannya kepada Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil sendiri."

"Tidak, Sehun." Piring di depannya kembali Baekhyun letakan di depan Sehun, membuat Sehun yang sudah berdiri kembali duduk. "Aku tidak makan. Itu untukmu dan Luhan."

"Baiklah. Kami akan menghabiskannya."

Luhan mengangguk, menyetujui. Namun sendok itu tak tersentuh dan dia kembali larut menatap Sehun bersama Baekhyun yang hampir menjatuhkan lagi airmatanya.

.

.

 **Winter 13 Desember 2016.**

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari pernikahan kita."

Pelukannya pada perut Luhan, Sehun eratkan. Dagunya berisirahat nyaman di bahu sempit Luhan yang tengah menatap lurus pada butiran salju di luar jendela kamar mereka. "Kenapa dua puluh lima desember?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam jemari kokoh Sehun, membalutnya dengan jemari lentik nan rapuh miliknya. "Karena saat itu natal tiba. Saat semua keajaiban mungkin saja bisa tersaji."

"Apa ada keajaiban yang kau inginkan?" Sehun mencium pelipis Luhan penuh rasa sayang sembari bertanya. Dengan gagah ia melindungi tubuh kecil Luhan dari rasa dingin yang mungkin saja membuat wanita itu menggigil.

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum sebelum bibirnya mendapat satu kecupan hangat dari pria itu. Kecupan yang membuat satu butir salju berbuah menjadi embun. "Apa kau mempercayai keajaiban?"

"Aku tidak mempercayainya sebelum bertemu denganmu. Tapi sekarang aku sangat mempercayai itu karena di depanku sekarang adalah salah satu keajaiban dari Tuhan." Penuh dengan cinta yang mendalam adalah cara bagaimana Sehun selalu menatap Luhan. Mengunci wanita itu terdiam dan membiarkannya tau sejauh mana batas perasaan cinta itu tersimpan. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi."

Luhan membalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau tau? Keajaiban yang aku inginkan adalah keajaiban untuk hidup. Untuk terus bersamamu."

.

.

 **Winter 17 Desember 2016.**

"Kau ingin mencoba ini?" Sebuah cake di piring Sehun sendok dan dia sodorkan kepada Luhan yang menggeleng kecil. Wanita itu menolak, menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghalau Sehun dan meminta pria itu agar menarik kembali cake itu dari depan mulutnya. Namun Sehun terus memaksa, mengangsurkan sendok itu ke dapan Luhan sembari tertawa riang kerena melihat usaha Luhan untuk membekap mulutnya rapat.

Keduanya larut dalam kejahilan yang Sehun buat. Dan tawa Sehun kian terdengar ketika crim cake itu tidak sengaja mengotori hidung kecil Luhan yang segara mengusapnya sembari ikut tertawa. Dengan sadar Sehun ikut membersihkan crim itu, tanpa tau jika semua mata di kafetaria tengah terarah kepadanya, termasuk juga dengan Baekhyun yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

.

.

 **Winter 21 Desember 2016.**

Sehun memakaikan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam di kedua telapak tangan kecil Luhan. Saling balas tersenyum keduanya menatap sebelum Sehun selesai dan menutupnya dengan sebuah ciuman manis pada punggung tangan Luhan. "Sudah siap?"

"Ya, aku siap." Topi rajut yang terpasang di kepalanya membuat Luhan semakin terlihat seperti bayi ketika mengangguk dengan hidung dan pipi yang memerah karena dingin. Setengah bibirnya bahkan tertutup oleh syal tebal yang melilit pada lehernya. "Kita mau kemana, Sehun?"

"Kau akan tau nanti." Dengan gemas hidung kecil itu Sehun kecup sebelum beralih pada bibir tipis Luhan yang tersenyum malu. Terkekeh lucu, Sehun pun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan merekapun berjalan bersama di bawah butiran salju yang kembali jatuh memutihkan bumi.

.

.

Dengan gembira Sehun menunjuk Namsan Tower, menunjukannya kepada Luhan yang menganga takjub. Luhan belum pernah ke sini karena bisa dibilang mereka berhubungan jarak jauh, dan biasanya mereka hanya menyempatkan bertemu disela kesibukan masing-masing, karena di Beijing Luhan pun bukan seorang pengangguran. Mereka bisa terus bersama seperti sekarang karena tanggal dua puluh lima nanti adalah hari pernikahan mereka sehingga Luhan bisa menetap lebih lama di Korea.

"Sehun, apa ini di dalam Namsan Tower?"

"Ya, apa kau takut?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng pasti namun dia merapatkan diri kepada Sehun, hingga membuat Sehun tertawa singkat.

"Kau tau? Benda ini akan bergerak dengan cepat."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menyecap kagum mendengar itu.

Mereka kini berada di dalam lift, bersama pengunjung lainnya dan semuanya dibuat terpana pada gambar ilusi yang tercipta pada atap lift ketika mulai bergerak naik ke atas.

"Ini seperti kita akan pergi ke ruang angkasa."

Mendengar ucapan kagum Luhan, Sehun merasa senang karena itu tandanya dia tidak salah memilih tempat. "Ayo keluar." Masih setia menggandeng Luhan, mereka pun menuju bagian tertinggi di sana.

Luhan tidak henti-hentinya berkata hebat ketika menatap keindahan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang nampak seperti cahaya bintang. Mulutnya terus berbicara dan membiarkan Sehun untuk menjadi pendengar setia. Mereka melanjutkan langkah, tidak ingin terpaku pada satu tempat. Dan sebuah teropong yang disediakanpun menyita perhatian Luhan yang langsung memakainya untuk melihat semuanya lebih dekat.

"Apa dari sini aku bisa melihat apartemenmu? Oh itu, lihat! Aku melihat Sungai Han." Luhan terus berseru, sesekali menunjuk heboh ke depan walau kenyataannya Sehun tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia lihat dengan mata buta.

"Dari sini kau bisa melihat semuanya." Dua sosok wanita muncul, salah satunya merampas teropong yang tengah Luhan gunakan dengan cara yang Sehun nilai tidak sopan.

Pria itu hampir ingin menegur namun Luhan dengan cepat menahan dada Sehun dan segera mendorong Sehun untuk pergi. "Kenapa, Lu? Seharusnya kau membiarkanku memarahi dua wanita itu. Wanita muda seperti mereka harus diberi pelajaran agar lain kali bisa bersikap sopan. Jelas-jelas kau sedang menggunakan itu, tapi mereka-"

"Paman."

Omelan Sehun terputus saat ada sosok anak kecil menarik ujung lengan coatnya. "Apa?" Dengan sedikit terganggu dia menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang menyodorkaan permen kepadanya. "Ini untukku?" Asal menebak sebenarnya tapi ternyata anak kecil itu benar-benar mengangguk.

"Paman carilah temanmu." Dengan caranya yang lugu permen itu diletakan pada telapak tangan Sehun sebelum berlari menghampiri ibunya yang menunggu di ujung sana.

Sehun membatu, terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menoleh kepada Luhan yang tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan bibi itu? Kenapa dia bicara kalau aku berbicara sendirian?" Sehun bergumam aneh saat mengingat ada seorang bibi yang menegurnya juga beberapa menit lalu

Luhan terkekeh. "Mungkin bibi itu tidak tau jika kau berbiaca denganku."

"Ya, kau benar. Terlalu banyak orang di sana." Sehun menyetujui pemikiran Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik Cable Car?"

"Apa benda seperti tabung itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mau!" Luhan menolak cepat, dia bahkan bergeser sedikit jauh dari jarak Sehun berjalan. "Kau tau aku takut ketinggian."

"Ada aku yang akan menjagamu. Kenapa harus takut?"

"Karena aku takut, bodoh."

Sehun tersenyum melihat raut wajah Luhan yang semakin menciut di matanya karena ketakutan, namun bukannya memahami, Sehun justru menggandeng Luhan kembali dan membawanya cepat memasuki tempat dimana tiket Cable Car disediakan.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu setelah ini Oh Sehun!"

Teriakan itu tidak membuat Sehun serta merta membiarkan Luhan untuk berlari keluar dari dalam tabung besar yang telah mengurung keduanya terlebih dulu. Sambil tertawa geli pria itu bahkan berusaha membawa Luhan yang tengah berjongkok untuk berdiri, tapi ketakutan yang menguasai Luhan cukup membuatnya lebih bertenaga sehingga Sehun harus sedikit kerepotan mengendalikan pergerakan ribut Luhan.

"Ayo berdiri, Luhan."

"Aku tidak mau.. demi Tuhan! Aku takut Oh Sehun, kau tau itu."

"Kau takut karena kau belum melihat apa yang aku lihat sekarang."

Luhan tetap menggeleng, tidak mengindahkan bujukan Sehun. Bagi Luhan ini seperti perjalanan untuk menuju neraka, mengerikan! Tapi prianya memang bukan tipe yang akan cepat menyerah walau dia sudah mendapatkan beberapa pukulan dari tangan kecil Luhan yang tentu saja tidak akan terasa sakit sama sekali. Pria itu bahkan semakin kuat menarik Luhan yang masih memberontak, sampai akhirnya rusa malang itu harus menyerah dan memilih bersembunyi dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Cable car-nya akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Kau akan menyesal jika melewatkan ini." Sehun menyisir rambut panjang Luhan yang menjadi sedikit berantakan menggunakan jarinya ke belakang agar dia bisa melihat sebagian wajah kekasihnya yang menempel pada dadanya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Menghela napas sebentar Sehun pun dengan lembut meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan, melepaskan tangkupan rapat pada wajahnya yang menjadi penghalang penglihatan gadis itu. "Kenapa harus takut? Ada aku yang akan memelukmu."

Bibir berpoles lipbam itu memberengut tidak suka karena Sehun terus saja memaksanya. Matanya menatap sengit kepada Sehun yang tersenyum tipis. "Bisa saja benda ini jatuh, Sehun."

"Kau lihat kita baik-baik saja sekarang. Lagipula jika benda ini jatuh aku yang akan mati karena aku yang akan berada di bawah untuk melindungimu."

"Itu lebih buruk karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Aku pun tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, sayang." Sehun terkekeh dan mencolek jahil ujung hidung Luhan hingga wanita itu tersenyum dengan sendirinya, melupakan ketakutan yang beberapa menit lalu menguasainya. "Sekarang putar badanmu ke dapan. Ada aku yang akan memelukmu dari belakang." Perlahan Sehun mengarahkan Luhan yang tidak lagi memberontak.

Dan reaksi si kecil milik Oh Sehun adalah ternganga, bahkan tanpa sadar langkahnya maju ke depan, menyentuh bagian kaca tebal di depannya. "Aku tidak tau kalau akan seindah ini." Bibirnya menggumam penuh nada takjub saat ia melihat pemandangan dari atas sana.

Sekarang matahari sudah tenggelam tapi malam tidak mampu melenyapkan keindahan alam yang berpadu dengan kerlip indah dari cahaya lampu yang bersinar.

Sehun mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya pada perut ramping Luhan dan mengecup sayang puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Tapi itu tidak seindah dirimu."

"Kau selalu pandai merayu tuan Oh." Luhan tertawa kecil, kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Sehun yang masih setia dengan senyuman menawannya. "Aku mencintaimu.. jika aku mati karena benda ini terjatuh kau adalah satu-satunya alasan untukku kembali hidup."

"Jangan mengatakan itu, karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi."

.

.

"Bagaimana jika Hun Love Han?" Luhan menunjukan tulisannya di sebuah gembok berwarna biru kepada Sehun. "Forever." Tersenyum puas setelah menambahkan kata terakhir sebelum memasangnya di sebuah pagar besi.

"Aku pikir Se Love Lu lebih keren. Itu dari nama depan kita." Tidak kalah Sehun pun tersenyum puas lalu ikut memasang gembok miliknya tepat di samping gembok milik Luhan. "Selesai. Sekarang kita buang kuncinya."

Luhan mengangguk. "Ucapkan harapan lebih dulu." Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan sebuah doa di dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau minta?" Sehun yang hanya mengamati Luhan sejak tadi bertanya setelah mata rusa itu kembali terbuka.

"Sebuah kehidupan." Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Kita lemparkan bersama Sehun." Berseru semangat lalu melemparkan kunci miliknya ke dalam sungai.

Tidak mengatakan apapun Sehun mengangguk dan ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menoleh menatap Luhan yang tertawa dengan bahagia, dan entah kebahagiaan yang sama tidak dapat dia rasakan secara benar di dalam hatinya. Masih terasa dingin..

.

.

Saling menghangatkan dengan sebuah genggaman, mereka berjalan bersama untuk kembali pulang. Langkah tertata rapi dengan Luhan yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kokoh Sehun. "Tiga hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan kita. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar menunggunya?"

"Tentu Lu. Aku sudah sangat lama ingin memilikimu dengan cara yang seharusnya."

"Aku akan memakai gaunnya dan berpenampilan sangat cantik."

"Kau selalu cantik sayang, tidak ada cela dari kesempurnaanmu."

"Itu membuatku merinding." Luhan berpura-pura mengusap lengannya, bergurau kepada Sehun yang menggombalinya.

"Luhan.." Sehun menghentikan langkah. Mereka saling berbalik dan menatap satu sama lain. "Tidak ada yang akan bisa memisahkan kita, aku mempercayai itu. Jadi teruslah bersama di sampingku dan jangan membiarkan sesuatu membawamu jauh dari diriku."

"Heuumm." Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu." Tersenyum singkat sebelum dia mencium bibir tipis Sehun dalam sapuan udara beku musim dingin.

Mata Sehun terpejam, merasakan hangatnya sentuhan itu pada bibirnya. Namun seiringnya waktu itu memudar, meninggalkan jejak yang kembali menggores hatinya untuk terluka. Dia menangis, airmata itu menetes dalam kebisuan. Dia berdiri seorang diri di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tidak ada lagi sosok wanita itu, wanita yang dicintainya, wanitanya yang telah pergi menghilang.

.

.

 **Winter 22 Desember 2016.**

Masih di dalam ruangan yang sama, masih dengan suasana yang sama; dingin, redup dan sepi. Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Menatap hamparan sejenak dan menemukan dirinya masih memakai pakaian yang sama saat dia pergi bersama Luhan.

Ah, Luhan..

"Luhan." Dia beranjak, mulai mencari keberadaan wanita yang dicintainya. Mencek setiap ruangan dengan harapan wanita itu berada di sana dan akan segera menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Namun nihil, di dalam apartemen ini hanya ada dirinya, tanpa ada jejak Luhan yang dia temukan.

Benda pipih yang tergeletak di atas nakas Sehun ambil. Dia mencari kontak Luhan, mencoba menghubungi ponsel wanita itu tapi yang didapatnya adalah suara dari wanita asing yang mengatakan jika nomor itu tidak terdaftar. Bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas itu nomor Luhan!

Kotak pesan dia buka, mungkin ada pesan baru yang belum di bacanya. Namun itu kosong, tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk, bahkan pesan-pesan yang Luhan kirimkan kepadanya hilang tanpa tertinggal satupun.

Mulai merasa resah Sehun berjalan ke dapur. Masih berharap ada note yang Luhan tempelkan di kulkas, karena itu adalah kebiasaan Luhan saat dia harus pergi tanpa bisa berpamitan kepada Sehun. Namun keanehan justru dia temukan di sana. Ruangan di sana terlihat berdebu seperti tidak pernah tersentuh. Fentilasinya tertutup rapat, peralatan dapur bahkan masih tersimpan di dalam lemari kayu dan tidak ada satupun tanda kalau ruangan itu pernah disinggahi, padahal seingatnya Luhan masuk ke dapur sebelum mereka pergi ke Namsan Tower.

"Luhan!" Dia berteriak dalam keheningan. Langkahnya dipenuhi kerisauan yang mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Tidak, Luhan. Aku mohon, jangan lagi tinggalkan aku."

.

.

 **Winter 25 Desember 2016.**

Salju saling berjatuhan dari atas langit hari ini. Semua orang saling merapatkan coat karena kedinginan dan beberapa ada yang menantikan waktu Spring tiba, dimana matahari akan muncul dan kembali menghangatkan dunia yang putih.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar disetiap gereja. Perayaan natal begitu terasa kental disetiap tempat. Pepohonan yang dihias, para manusia yang memakai kostum santa dan membagikan permen untuk setiap anak yang bermain di luar rumah menjadi yang paling banyak dilihat. Namun semua itu menjadi asing bagi Sehun saat dia tengah berdiri di atas altar, menantikan pintu besar di depannya terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang memakai gaun pengantinya.

Wanita itu sudah berjanji akan datang.. Sehun meyakini itu walau kenyataannya wanita itu belum lagi muncul sejak hari terakhir mereka bersama. Di dalam dirinya masih tersimpan harapan kecil yang membuatnya bertahan untuk setia menanti walau para tamu yang berdatangan mulai merasa bosan dan satu-satu beranjak pergi dari kursinya.

Matanya terkunci pada pintu itu, seperti tidak bisa teralih pada arah manapun tidak juga pada sang pendeta yang menepuk bahunya sembari berlalu menyusul yang sudah keluar dari gereja. Baekhyun yang berada di sanapun hanya bisa menahan airmata saat menatap harapan pedih Sehun. Pria itu terlihat putus asa, namun masih menolak kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sehun.. dia tidak akan datang."

Di dalam ruangan yang hanya menyisakan mereka berdua membuat ucapan Baekhyun terdengar begitu lantang di telinga Sehun. Dia menatap balik mata sipit yang memandang iba kepada dirinya sebelum dia menggeleng, menampik ucapan sahabatnya. "Dia akan datang, Baek. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan datang."

"Dia tidak akan datang. Luhan sudah meninggal, Sehun."

Perkataan itu membuat Sehun menatap nyalang kepada Baekhyun. "Tutup mulutmu Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan menamparmu jika kau kembali mengatakan itu! Luhan tidak meninggal, dia akan ada bersamaku."

Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahan lolos. Baekhyun beranjak, menghampiri Sehun yang masih menatap nyalang kepada dirinya. Hal seperti ini sudah tidak benar, sudah cukup untuk dua bulan ini. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Aku mohon, sadarkan dirimu Sehun. Dia sudah tidak ada, berhentilah berhayal seperti dia ada bersamamu." Tidak takut pada ancaman Sehun, Baekhyun kembali mengupas luka yang coba Sehun tutupi. "Berhentilah berbiaca seorang diri, berhenti tertawa seorang diri. Sadarkan dirimu, Sehun. Dia sudah meninggal, Luhan sudah meninggal." Terasa tak tega bagi Baekhyun untuk mengatakan itu di depan Sehun. Pria itu seperti tengah menggantungkan nyawanya, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya membuat tali tipis itu semakin terurai, hanya tinggal menunggu kapan Sehun akan menjatuhkan dirinya. Namun Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan untuk terus membiarkan Sehun bertingkah seperti orang gila. Sahabatnya harus menerima jika Luhan telah tiada. "Luhan akan menangis jika melihat kau seperti ini, Sehun."

Keterdiaman membelenggu Sehun. Airmata yang seharusnya tidak menetes, jatuh saat pertahanannya dihancurkan dengan keras oleh perkataan Baekhyun. Itu bukan sekedar hayalannya, semua itu terasa nyata, dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti itu. Luhan benar-benar ada di sampingnya, dia hidup tidak meninggal..

Ya, tidak meninggal..

Kakinya melemas, Sehun bersandar pada mimbar sebelum luruh perlahan dan jatuh terduduk dalam tangisan senyap yang coba dia sembunyikan. Luhan tidak meninggal, lalu kenapa dia menangis?

Untuk satu kali ini, bisakah Tuhan memberikan sebuah keajaiban? Keajaiban di akhir Desember yang akan membawa Luhan-nya kembali.

.

.

Jas hitam yang seharusnya menjadi saksi betapa kebahagiaan itu terwujud, justru harus dinodai oleh luka hati yang tidak bisa diobatai. Rasa kehilangan yang menyelimuti begitu membuat Sehun ingin mati, ingin menyusul matahari kecilnya yang lebih dulu pergi.

Jika musim semi akan cepat kembali, lalu bagaimana denganmu, Luhan? Apa kau akan terus membiarkan hatiku menjadi semakin dingin? Seharusnya ini adalah hari bahagia kita, tapi kenapa ini menjadi hari penuh duka?

Tanah yang menyimpan jasad kekasihnya di bawah sana Sehun ambil dan dia genggam erat. Melampiaskan semua rasa sedih dan sesak yang selama ini coba dia tahan di sana. Bersamaan dengan menetesnya airmata tangan itu terurai begetar. Gumpalan tanah itu terjatuh, seperti dirinya yang tidak dapat kembali untuk bangkit. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Luhan?" Rasa hancur begitu terpancar dari bola matanya yang telah memerah. "Aku telah memberikan hati dan jiwaku kepadamu, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan membawa pergi semuanya? Tidak kah kau merasa kasihan kepadaku? Aku begitu putus asa tanpa dirimu berengsek!" Suaranya terdengar lantang penuh emosi dan kesedihan. Dia merasa ingin mencengkram bahu wanita itu dan berteriak kesal di depan wajah yang selalui menghantuinya. Namun tidak ada apapun yang bisa dia lakukan. "Bangun Luhan! Berapa lama kau akan meninggalkanku? Jika kau harus pergi seharunya kau mengajakku bersamamu, dan tidak meninggalkanku seperti ini. Bangun, Luhan! Aku mohon.. kembalilah."

Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari makam Luhan hanya bisa menangis saat melihat pria malang itu memeluk salib yang menancap di sana. Bahu itu begetar begitu kencang, menandakan betapa rapuhnya Sehun si pria tangguh yang selalu dieluh-eluhkan di luar sana. Dan seberapa hebatnya kau Luhan sampai bisa membuat dia menjadi seperti ini? Raganya hidup, tapi tidak dengan jiwanya..

.

.

 **Spring 17 februari 2018.**

Kamar sempit penuh nuansa putih dengan satu ranjang kecil dan sebuah meja terasa begitu sunyi dan gelap. Tak ada jendela di sana, hanya ada lima teralis besi yang terpasang pada bagian atas pintu yang mengurung sosok pria lusuh yang terduduk di sudut tembok.

Tangannya terikat oleh sebuah rantai. Pandangannya kosong, dan pakaiannya begitu kusut dengan rambut yang tak lagi tertata dengan benar. Wajah tampannya kini tertutupi oleh kotoran yang tak dibersihkan, karena ketakutan para suster kepadanya yang sering mengamuk dengan tiba-tiba.

Dia Oh Sehun.. tidak ada yang mempercayai jika pria ini berakhir menjadi semenyedihkan ini hanya karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya, tapi bagi yang mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Sehun kepada Luhan mungkin akan memahami hal tersebut walau memang tetap sulit untuk diterima.

Pintu yang terkunci itu terbuka. Dua suster masuk, membawa nampan berisikan makanan dan obat. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti yang Sehun tunjukan, tapi tetap dua suster itu bersiaga, takut-takut jika Sehun menyerang mereka tiba-tiba.

"Sehun makan, makananmu ya?" Suster yang lebih tua memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, namun dia kembali mundur ketika tatapan Sehun terarah kepadanya. "Ah, aku akan meletakannya di sini." Penuh kehati-hatian nampan itu diletakannya di lantai.

Mata beringas Sehun tertuju ke sana dan tak terelak gelas pelastik itu dilemparkannya ke tembok, membuat air tumpah membasahi lantai dan membuat dua suster itu pun segera berlari ke luar kamar.

"Ada apa?"

"Se..sehun kembali mengamuk dokter."

"Ahh.." Wanita cantik yang berselisih jalan dengan mereka mengangguk santai. Tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun dia melanjutkan langkah dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang menurut semua suster menyeramkan. "Kau membuat dua suster itu ketakutan."

Suara lembut itu menyita cepat respon Sehun. Pria itu menengadah keatas, menatap sosok wanita yang tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Hai, Sehun. Aku Luhan, dokter yang akan merawatmu mulai hari ini."

Senyuman sehangat matahari kecilnya yang telah meredup.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

Hai, Baby Aery di sini.. apa ada orang di sana? Repiu bisalah kalo udah baca.. tapi sebelumnya maapkan daku, muncul bukan bawa kutang malah bawa yang baru. Tapi aku bikin ini untuk kalian, untuk semuanya yang udah setia nungguin FFku yang ge kelar-kelar itu TT semoga ini bisa sedikit mengobati kekesalan kalian mengingat aku belum bisa up WSL atau My Husband Is Gay /bow/

FF ini terinspirasi dari MV For Life, sejak liat tu MV aku langsung konek ma ide cerita FF ini yang endingnya demi apa nyebelin banget hahaha tapi kayanya ini ga masuk ke Songfic ya? Eh, masuk ga si lol tapi tetap aku minta review kalian untuk para pembaca yang baik hati^^

Dan terima kasih udah baca karyaku yang penuh kekurangan ini. Saranghae..

P.S aku update bareng dengan author Lollipopsehun juga Dark Eagle's Eye, jadi cek story mereka dan jangan lupa buat review, ok? Happy reding^^


End file.
